


You're The One that I Want to Fly Away With

by happyjoylucky



Series: Holiday AUs [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Fluff, Halloween, Harry dressed as Miley Cyrus, Louis dressed as Peter Pan, M/M, Smut, getting drunk, oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyjoylucky/pseuds/happyjoylucky
Summary: a university AU where Louis and Harry are best friends and Harry drags Louis out for a last-minute night out on Halloween.





	You're The One that I Want to Fly Away With

I don’t know how I ended up this intoxicated. All I remember was the beginning of the night, when Harry nearly broke my door down trying to get in and as soon as I unlocked it and let him into my flat. I remember nearly passing out at the sight of him in nothing but tight, peach-colored shorts that left absolutely nothing to the imagination and black tape in X-shapes over his nipples. Before I could process a thought or sentence he was throwing me a costume and shoving me towards my bedroom to change into it.  
  
I barely remember slipping on the green tights and the poorly fitting green romper that he had mysteriously acquired. I had just finished adjusting the shorts portion to barely cover my bum when he swung the door open and was shoving the hat onto my head.  
  
“Let’s go Sexy Peter Pan!” He grabbed my hand and barely gave me time to slip my Vans on before he was pulling me into the elevator, across the street, and into the taxi that had been waiting there the whole time that Harry had come in like, well like a wrecking ball.  
  
I remember arriving at the bar, one of Harry’s favorites, and I remember him tilting a shot glass up to my lips and since I didn’t want to drown I swallowed the liquor.  
  
And that’s it. That’s all I can remember.  
  
I do, however, feel fantastic. I’m surrounded by dozens of other people who I’m presuming feel just as great as I do. I watch Harry as he comes back from the twentieth group to ask for a photo with him. He’s stuck his tongue out and pointed that stupid foam finger down at his crotch more times than I’d care to watch.  
  
He finally makes it over to me and leans down to my ear, “Are you having fun Lou?” I nod in response and a huge grin spreads across his face, “Good.”  
  
If the ache in my cheeks is any indication, I’m smiling just as big as he is. We stand there smiling at each other in a comfortable silence, well what with the music still filling the club. It feels like it’s only us in the room. Like everyone else disappeared.  
  
Right now would be the opportune time to ask Harry if we could step outside for some air, which would be an excuse for us to talk—more like an excuse for me to tell him how I felt. The alcohol in my system was fueling my bravery and it seems like a good idea to finally let Harry know that I’ve been in love with him for the better part of our uni careers.  
  
I watch as the smile on Harry’s face slowly fades, and his eyes are tracking someone’s movements behind me. I’m about to ask him what’s wrong when someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn and see a tall, good-looking guy about Harry’s height, giving off a dazzling smile.  
  
“Hi,” he looks up and down at my costume, “Peter Pan?” he asks and I nod. The tights and the hat should be a dead giveaway but I play along, “Do you wanna dance?” he asks reaching for my hand before I can even give him an answer.  
  
“No, thank you.” I pull my arm away before he can touch me.  
  
“Why not? Is the boyfriend you’re about to make up to get away from me gonna get mad?”  
  
I give him a dirty look, “No—” suddenly Harry’s pulling me against him. I lose my footing and find myself wrapping my arms around his shoulders just to stay upright. He keeps his arm around my waist to help me but I think it’s more of a power move.  
  
“No, his real boyfriend is already pissed off.” Once the words leave Harry’s mouth my previous thought is justified and my brain goes into a scrambled mess.  
  
This is nothing new, guys want to dance with me all the time and Harry usually steps in and tells them I’m taken. But he’s never said he’s my boyfriend and he’s definitely never been this shirtless while holding me. When I look up at his face I nearly laugh. He’s got the meanest scowl on; his brows look sharp and furrowed, and his eyes are dark with anger, but his little twin buns are absolutely ruining the image.  
  
I have to turn my head into his shoulder to physically stop from laughing, but I have to giggle against his skin. I can vaguely hear the guy apologize before leaving us alone.  
  
“Lou I’m so sorry, we can leave if you want?” his voice has gone soft.  
  
I raise my head and manage to ask, “What? Why?” in between my laughter.  
  
He looks confused, “Oh, I thought you were crying because he was bothering you.”  
  
“No, oh my gosh, Haz. I’m fine! I can’t—” I’m trying to tell him that I can’t believe that guy got intimidated by someone wearing their hair up in buns but I still can’t stop laughing. My head falls onto his shoulder again.  
  
He just joins in and laughs with me, still holding me up as I continue my laughing fit.  
  
Once I manage to stop I look up at him, our faces are extremely close to one another. I sober up immediately once I look down at his lips. His tongue swipes out to wet the bottom one and I really want to bite it. His arms tighten around my waist considerably.  
  
“Lou—”  
  
“I’m tired.” I blurt out.  
  
He looks surprised, “Oh, okay. Do you want to leave?”  
  
I nod, “But after one more song.”  
  
He smiles and he starts to move to the beat of the techno remix of a pop song. His arms don’t move an inch. I let my hands meet behind his neck and get comfortable as we sway side to side. If I were sober I would’ve absolutely made a comment about how ridiculous we must look, but I’m too distracted by the object digging into my lower abdomen.  
  
“Geez, Haz, did you have to put your phone there?” I complain without moving away from him.  
  
His eyes go wide, “What?”  
  
“Why’d you put your phone down the front of you shorts?”  
  
“I—uh didn’t. My phone is in my back pocket…”  
  
“Then what —” my eyes go wider than his. Neither of us move.  
  
“Lou I’m sorry it’s just you were breathing into my neck and—”  
  
“No I’m sorry I—”  
  
“You don’t have to apologize it was my fault—”  
  
“I mean you don’t have to apologize, I mean I like it—”  
  
“What?”  
  
I freeze, “What?” What the hell did I just say? Did I just tell Harry that I liked his boner digging into my stomach?  
  
“Did you just say you liked my cock on you?”  
  
My cheeks flushed, “Well yes, but not so vulgarly.”  
  
He shook his head, “Sorry, but I‘m  having a hard time processing this.”  
  
“You are?”  
  
“Well yeah they guy I’m in love with acknowledged my dick and said he liked it…”  
  
“Well from what I can tell it deserves to be acknowledged—did you just say you’re in love with me?”  
  
He smiles a stupidly, beautiful smile, “Yeah I did.”  
  
“You’re in love with me?”  
  
He nods, “Yeah.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
Instead of answering me verbally he leans down and kisses me. And it’s not a sloppy drunk kiss that a wasted person plants on you. It’s a slow, hot, hunger-driven kiss that let’s me understand the meaning of “weak in the knees”. He’s completely supporting my weight at this point and I can barely breathe.  
  
He pulls back but stays close enough so I can feel his breath against my lips, “Should we go back to yours?” I nod so quickly that my hat nearly falls off.  
  
He takes the lead and pushes through the crowd, keeping my right arm tucked into his side so I’m basically hugging him from behind as he navigates our way out.  
  
It’s another blurry series of moments as we somehow get into a cab and make out until we’re magically back at my flat.  
  
Harry pins me against the door once we get in and holds my cheek as he leans down to kiss me some more. At this point my jaw is already starting to hurt but I’m not going to stop kissing him even if it means my jaw will fall off.  
  
My hands slide down to the front of his tight little shorts to play with the waistband. I slip my thumbs in and slide them over so they’re on the inside of the material covering his lovely soft hips. I pull my mouth away from his just to sneak a peek down at the thing that was a catalyst in all of my wildest dreams coming true.  
  
“You wanna meet him?” Harry asks through a bout of giggles. It takes me a moment to realize that he’s talking about his cock and I join in on laughing.  
  
“You bet your half-naked ass I do.” I pull his shorts down, sliding down to my knees as I do so. I nearly fall face-first into his groin as I do so but I manage to catch myself in time.  
  
I’m face-to-face with Harry’s borderline monstrous dick. It’s not my first time seeing it, as we’ve been friends for a little over two years and I’ve seen Harry wear enough gray joggers and tight shorts enough to at least see the outline. But it’s my first time seeing it literally in the flesh.  
  
Without thinking too much about it I move forward to lick at the precum that’s slipping from the slit, but Harry stops me by tilting my chin so I’m looking up at him.  
  
“What’s wrong?” I ask, scared he’s changed his mind and doesn’t want to be with me.  
  
“I just…” he bends down to give me a quick peck on the lips, “I want you to know I don’t want this to be a drunken one night thing.” I feel my brows pull together in confusion so he continues, “I like you Louis. I love you, actually. I’ve loved you since we had our first study session together and you argued with me about how peanut butter was better than almond butter.”  
  
“That’s when you realized you loved me?”  
  
“Well yeah…” he smiled, unashamed at what he admitted.  
  
“Well my ‘I love you moment’ is better than yours, and I would love to tell you it, but I’d love to get my mouth on you even more.”  
  
He groans out and nods, sliding his large hand to the back of my head and guiding me forward. I press a kiss to the tip before flicking my tongue out at his slit and I hear him his between his teeth.  
  
I can’t wait anymore so I swallow him down while looking up at him. He fights to keep his eyes open and on me as I move my head back and forth, my right hand gripping him at the base and sliding along what I can’t get in my mouth. My left hand is on his hip to help me keep my balance.  
  
“Oh god, Lou.” His voice is strained and I can see abs flexing every time my lips meet my hand, “Babe, you have to stop. I don’t wanna come like this.”  
  
I let him slip out of my mouth, “How do you want it then?”  
  
He lets out what sounds like a growl before helping me back up, and lifting me so I can wrap my legs around his waist while he charges to my bedroom.  
  
I can’t help but laugh, “You should’ve gone as Tarzan instead.”  
  
He tosses me onto the bed and I let out an _oof_ when I bounce up once, “And you should’ve gone as Wendy instead of Peter.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
He pauses before prying off the black tape covering his nipples with minimal wincing, then he’s crawling over me while grinning. He only grins like that when he’s about to make a really bad joke, “Because I’m about to take _you_ to Neverland.”  
  
I let out a groan and cover my eyes, getting secondhand embarrassment for him, “You know what? I think I’ve gone soft so we won’t be able to do this tonight.”  
  
“You sure about that love?” Is what I hear before his hot mouth is covering my bulge through my costume. My head shoots up and when I try to move my hips away I find that his giant hands are pinning them down.  
  
He licks and nibbles at my skin through the two layers of material, getting them soaked to the point where it feels uncomfortable, “Haz, help me take off.” I whine. I sit up so I can start slipping my upper body from the romper, letting it pool around my waist. I lie back down and cant my hips up so he can pull the clothing from my legs.  
  
I catch him staring down at my crotch and am about to ask him why he was looking so hard, and then I remember—I wasn’t wearing any underwear under the tights. I look down to see my cock straining against the sheer material, and a bit of precum seeping through the threads.  
  
I start taking off them off but he slaps my hands away, “Keep them on for now.”  
  
My jaw drops and I go to take the hat off, but then he shakes his head, “Have you got some kind of Peter Pan kink, H?” I joke  
  
“No, but I’ve got a you kink.” He licks across the bulge over the tights once, licking up the precum.  
  
A loud whine leaves me and I move my hands to cover my mouth but he takes them and pulls them towards his hair. When I feel the little space buns I laugh again and start pulling the hair ties from them carefully, not wanting to rip any of his gorgeous hair out. He kisses the skin just below my bellybutton as I work, only letting his tongue slide across my skin once I finish.  
  
As I comb my fingers through the strands to get them to lay flat, I feel him grip my cock through the tights and I try my best not to move. He traces around the head with his fingertip and a smile stretches across his face when it twitches.  
  
“H, if you’re gonna fuck me, now’s the time. I don’t think I can wait any longer.”  
  
“Okay,” he presses a kiss to my base before sliding his fingers into the waist of the tights and sliding them down my legs, “we’ll have to get you in fishnets next.”  
  
My eyebrows shoot up, “Fishnets? And why me?”  
  
“Because your legs are so lovely.” He lies down on his stomach and pulls my legs over his shoulders. Before I can argue about the fishnets, he’s diving tongue first into my hole.  
  
I’m rendered speechless, but my body seems to know exactly how to react; my knees bend so that my toes are resting on his shoulders and my hands pull him into me by his hair.  
  
He seems to like having his hair played with so I pull harder and he moans into me, licking messily and sucking harshly.  
  
“Harry, please. Just prep me already so you can get your cock in me.”  
  
He finally pulls away after licking across my hole three more times, “You’re always so impatient, Louis.” He wipes his mouth across the back of his hand and I moan at the image.  
  
He drapes himself on top of me, knocking the wind out of me, as he reaches into my bedside table for lube and a condom, “How’d you know those were in there?”  
  
He gives me a look as he uncaps the lube and squirts a generous amount on two of his fingers, “Where else would a bottom keep his lube? Much less a boy in uni?”  
  
“I resent that. I know how to top, too.”  
  
“Do you?” he slides his index finger into the first knuckle, “Well we’ll have to test that theory another day because I am way too eager to get inside of you.”  
  
I bit my lip and resist the urge to close my eyes to enjoy the sensation. He preps me quickly, turning one finger to two, then three for good measure, before he’s finally slipping the condom on.  
  
He looks at me while gripping himself at the base, “You ready, love?”  
  
I nod, unable to speak. I was finally about to have sex with the man of my dreams, who wouldn’t be speechless?  
  
He pushes the tip against me and because of the extensive amount of prep, he slides into the base without a problem and we groan in unison at how good it feels.  
  
He leans down to kiss me, “You feel unbelievable.” He stays there, pressing his soft lips against mine and then he slowly starts pulling out before thrusting in, hard enough so his hips slap against mine. I encourage him to keep going, wrapping my legs around his waist again.  
  
He keeps a slow, even pace, keeping his eyes on my face just like I have mine on his. I’m trying to memorize how his lips are parted, how he bites his lip when I clench around him in the slightest way, how his brows are pulled together in concentration as he tries to hit my spot.  
  
There it is.  
  
My back is arching off the bed and my chest meets his. He angles his head so he can suck and bite at my neck; the hand that’s not supporting him is holding the back of my head.  
  
“I love you, I love you so much Louis.”  
  
“I love you, too Harry. Oh god I’m so close.” He nods as if to tell me he’s almost there too.  
  
He kisses me as I come, making a mess on my stomach and he’s thrusting so hard that my bed frame hits the wall and is most likely shaking my whole flat. Then I can feel his cock twitching inside of me where he stays buried deep, just for a second, but I will never able to forget his face in that moment.  
  
He collapses on top of me and we’re both paralyzed, trying to catch our breath.  
  
When I finally manage to breath evenly, I kiss his shoulder, neck, jaw, and what I can reach of his cheek.  
  
He budges up enough to kiss me before rolling over, grabbing a tissue to clean me with, then removing the condom and throwing it into the bin by my bedside table. He comes back to cuddle me immediately once that’s all done.  
  
I drape myself over him, so my leg is slung over his hip and nudged between his longer legs, and my hand rests over his still-quickly-beating heart. His arm is wrapped around my waist, but he lets his fingers drift over the skin of my side, lulling me to sleep.  
  
“When was your ‘I love you moment’?” he asks after a few moments of silence.  
  
I smile and kiss where my hand just was, “Our first Halloween together, when you suggested that I dress up as Danny Zuko and you dress up as Sandy Olsson. I thought I’d died and gone to heaven.”  
  
He smiles before kissing me again.  
  
As I drift in and out of consciousness I swear I can hear him humming the melody to _You’re the One that I Want._

**Author's Note:**

> Cute, right? I'll be posting new additions to this series every Tuesday for this month since Halloween is on a Tuesday :)


End file.
